Set Fire to the Third Bar
by KingRabbit
Summary: two-shot. Allen drops by kanda's place after five years of being apart. can almost be a continuation for my yullen entry for starlight... yullen, yaoi. Rated M to be safe.
1. Allen's chapter

**Why did I name it such? Simply because that is the name of the song that sparked the idea. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the song/title. I do own the story though.**

**Set Fire to the Third Bar part 1**

**(Allen)**

I blinked back the tears as I gazed down at the picture of us. It had been taken when we graduated high school five years ago. It had all of us in it; you, me, my 'cousin' Tyki with Lavi in his arms, Lenalee, and your cousin, Alma. We're all smiling, happy to be us and be rid of school, happy to be together. You have your arms around me, chin resting on my shoulder and we're all looking up because Lavi has the camera held above us. We're all pressed against each other, trying to make sure we're all in the shot. You can't see them, but we're all dressed in the dark maroon and black with gold trim graduation gowns that are standard at the Order. Well, most of us are dressed in them seeing as Tyki was already out of college. In the picture, the sun is shining but we're all sopping wet from being hosed after the ceremony, the beads of water glistening and shining in the light.

That was the last time we were all together, that any of us have seen each other. Alma went to the Vatican to study, Lavi went to California for university, Lenalee went back to China with her brother, Tyki had to return to Portugal for family matters, you went home to Japan, and I moved back to Europe. We all still keep in touch and I'm pretty Tyki and Lavi visit each other, but it's just been too long and most of us don't know how to interact with each other any more. It pains me every time I look at the picture and think of all the happy times we've have together.

I want to see you, I want to see you so bad it hurts. Even without the picture I can still remember everything. You smelled like fresh rain and spice, current and a dash of something else, like pine or another sort of plant, maybe lotus. Your hair felt like dark navy silk, if not better - so long and soft whenever I slid my fingers through the long strands, it's scent alone making me high. Your eyes, darker than any night sky, deeper than any ocean. Your skin, so lightly tanned and smooth beneath my fingers, stretching over hard muscles that you've gained over the many years. The feel of you touching me was like nothing could compare to. Your voice rich and sure, just as able to say comforting or loving words as teasing or spiteful ones, though the latter was done much more than the former.

I put the photo aside and pick up the partially deflated inflatable beach ball globe, turning it until I find Japan. I slide my finger down from Europe to where you are in a straight line, my finger falling over creases in the ball. The red permanent marker is faded with how often I do this, the point A and B barely recognizable for what they are. To me it's only inches, nothing but one or two finger lengths in my eyes. I trace the continent that your on, picturing your face. Your so far away, so many miles and I wish I was just there. Better yet, I wish I was in your arms once more at this very moment.

I sigh and stand, tossing the globe/beach ball back onto my bed before grabbing my coat and keys, slipping on my shoes as I walk out the door. It's cold out and snow covers the icy grounds, giving minimal traction as I walk to the nearest bar. It's warm there, nosy but I don't mind. It allows me to be apart of the crowd without actually being in it. I smile at some people that I know before sitting at the counter and ordering. Beside me, men are chatting loudly, their words mostly noises with how it blends into the symphony around.

The ones I know wander over and I have to fight against their attempts to get me drunk. There's someone new in the group and I have to continuously reject his advances, more and more with each of them.

"I have a boyfriend." I say, leaning away from his drunken embrace.

"He's s'not here so's fine." He slurs, pressing me into the bar.

He's right and I can't hold back anymore. I'm too frustrated, too lonely without you. I needed a way to release some of this tension, this longing, if only this one time. I know you wouldn't blame me, hell you would probably be proud of me. If you were here, you would probably cheer me on - or in the more likely case, kill the bastard for even looking at me.

I cradle my bleeding hand against my chest as I watch the man lay dazed on the floor with broken tables and chairs around him. I glared at him before paying for my untouched drink and leaving. I take in a lungful of fresh, crisp air before making my decision and going home to pack.

We exchanged addresses for mailing purposes so I know where to go when my plane lands. I don't think you realize how thankful I am that you taught me Japanese. I'm too nervous to knock when I reach your door, my heart is pounding so hard in my chest that it's all I can hear in my ears. I take a deep breath and rap on the door three times and wait.

Three more times and wait.

I frown and try once more before it becomes clear that your not home.

"He's not home."

I jump and turn to face an aged woman who is leaning outside her door.

"Pardon me, but do you know where he is?" I ask, grabbing my suitcase as she gestures for me to follow her inside.

"He went on a trip and said he likely won't be home for a few weeks. He asked me to take care of his plants so I know."

"Oh... I guess I came here for nothing then."

My chest constricted and it's hard to breathe, but I somehow manage to hold myself together. The woman sets a ceramic tea set in between us and proceeds to poor the steaming liquid into two cups.

"Bean sprouts."

"Pardon?"

"The plants Mr. Kanda asked me to take care of, they're bean sprouts."

I can't keep the blush off my face, nor the smile.

.

.

.

.

About an hour later I'm leaving your apartment building after saying good-bye to your neighbor. The cab ride back to the airport is almost faster than the one to your apartment and I'm somewhat disappointed. Before long I'm in line to buy a ticket back to Europe, almost to the counter when it happens.

I hear your voice.

I look up, my eyes immediately looking for the speaker of that retched nickname. And then I see you walking toward me, breathing hard as if you just got done running. A wide smile breaks out on my face, the only way I can seem to express how I feel. You seem to have forgot how to breathe but I don't know why, too busy feeling as relieved as I am. I can't help but run to you and you wrap your arms around me in turn.

"Kanda..." Your name tastes so sweet on my tongue and I can feel tears streaming down my face. You lean down and quickly kiss them away.

"Allen..."

My memory hasn't done you justice at all. It fell way short of the real thing and I bury myself in your chest, inhaling deeply. Your arms tighten around me and I can feel your lips touch my forehead. The small action is so full of meaning that I feel dizzy and need to clutch your jacket to keep from falling.

"Come on, Moyashi." You say, your words contradicting the actions of your arms that are getting so tight around me I can hardly breathe. I look up and just about get lost in your dark eyes.

"Where are we going?" I ask, finally being released.

"My place."

You begin tugging me away but I stop you, earning a confused look. I turn and walk back to the ticket desk and grab my suitcase, which I'd dropped when I ran to you.

We take a taxi back to your apartment and we sit as close to each as possible without me being in your lap - though I don't think you would have minded that either. You kiss my scabbed hand and ask what happened.

"I punched someone when he didn't get the hint I wasn't interested in him and had a boyfriend." I answer, scratching the back of my head. I look up, not quite knowing what to expect, though it sure hadn't been utter glee.

"Good. But if I ever run into this person I'll do more than punch them. Your my Allen, no one else's."

"I know."

I lean my head back down against your shoulder and sigh contently. You place your head against mine and begin stroking my hair while kissing my forehead.

It isn't long before we reach your apartment and your neighbor is once more standing outside her door, this time with an amused smile on her face.

"Find what you were searching for?" She asked, holding out something to you.

You grin and pull me closer as you take what she offers. "Yup."

She laughs and goes back into her apartment as we go into yours. It's spacious and furnished just right to give it a cozy yet open feel. The colors are mild, cool and the lighting semi-dimmed to make it more relaxed. You kick off your shoes and I do the same before you lead me to the couch, never once letting go of my hand. You sit and before you have a chance to pull me down beside you, I slip onto your lap, my legs on either side of yours. You don't even have a chance to blink before I'm kissing you.

Oh, how I've missed this, miss feeling you, missed tasting you and feeling you hands slip under my shirt, across my skin. I've missed just being with you and not having a care in the world. And from the way you respond to me, I think your feeling the same. It isn't long before my fingers are tangled in your hair, the rope holding it up having been discarded first thing. One of your hands comes to rest between my shoulder blades, pulling me flush against you. I can't hold back the moan that slips past my lips at the feel of your tongue exploring my mouth. You take in the sound with an eagerness you only show around me before pulling some more out of me. I'm glad to give them to you, knowing that you enjoy the noises.

"I love you... I love you..." I continue to say the words as you kiss down my jaw and attach yourself to my neck. I can feel every minuscule movement you make and it sends shockwaves of pleasure through my body. We've long passed saying only 'I like you', having gone almost eight months before finally saying 'love'.

By now I'm sure my neck is covered in your marks and you move down to decorate my collarbones. I shiver and press your head closer to me, whispering your name as a silent plea for something more.

You comply and we move to the bed with a long trail of clothes left behind us, pressed together under the covers, moving and tangling together. You feel wonderful against me despite the pain, the pain that I haven't felt in so long that its almost like that first time all over again. But then the pleasure is taking over and I lose myself in it, in the heat, in you. It's so strong I can barely breathe, only managing to pull in enough air to make breathless noises. I can feel every inch of you against me, in me, and I still can't get enough of you and your taste. Your scent has filled my senses and it's mixed with the scent of sweat and sex but I don't mind, I don't mind anything at the moment.

"Ka-ah!-n...da..." I moan, shaking as I near my end, so close to the edge, so close to losing myself.

"...Aren..." Your words are thick and husky, your accent very present and it makes it that much more sexier and pushes me even closer. A few more thrusts and I'm barely hanging on. I want this to last, even with the knowledge that it will only hurt more later. I don't care though, I just want to make this last and continue to feel you and be with you.

"I told... you before d-didn't I? Call me -hah! - 'Yuu'."

"M'kay... Yuu-oooh..."

"Gods, Aren..." You groan, shuddering against me and I know your just as close as I am.

But I can't hold back any longer and finally give in as the coil snaps. I release with a low sigh of your name, painting both our stomachs in streams of white. I feel searing hot liquid deep inside me as your equally low moan fills my ears as much as your does.

You begin coughing and I realize just how tight I'm holding you. It takes all my strength to loosen my grip, my muscles having seized when I orgasmed.

You somehow manage to find the strength to readjust us until I'm resting on your chest, slipping out of me at the same time. I'm more than content to stay there, expressing my content through a relaxed moan.

"I love you, Yuu..." I murmur sleepily, my eyes drifting closed. It feels so nice to be where I am and I don't want to ever be away from you. I fall asleep soundly in your arms with your words following after me.

'I know, and I love you too, my Aren.'

**Oh look, another sappy ending. the next one is Kanda's PoV. don't forget to review.**


	2. Kanda's chapter

**And here's kanda's chapter. enjoy.**

**Set Fire to the Third Bar part 2**

**(Kanda)**

"Hey, Kanda?"

"Hmm?"

"Why do you have bean sprout plants growing in your house?"

I look up at the plants, a small smile pulling at the corners of my mouth.

"No reason."

I turn back to my friend, her back to me as she inspects one of the plants. I wonder what she'd do if I told her they were my reminder of you, of the nickname you hate so much. She knows about you, or at least a little about you. I haven't told her much, just the basics and she's always trying to get me to say more but I feel like I'd lose all these images if I spoke of them.

"Come on, there has to be a reason if it makes you of all people smile like that - or at all for that matter." She says, and I realize that she had turned to face me. I quickly throw on a scowl and do my best to look pissed off and grumpy. But she's known me too long to not be able to see through my attempts. So she laughs and moves to sit on the couch, a wide grin on her face.

"It has to do with your long lost lover, doesn't it?"

"No idea what your babbling about."

"Oh I'm sure that's exactly it. So when do I get to learn this guy's name? He's Top, right?"

"Not even!"

"If you say so."

"I do say so."

"Mhm."

"Shut up..."

"I will when you tell me his name."

"Tch. Allen Walker."

She looks thoughtful for a moment before nodding. "So I was right, he is a foreigner."

"No shit, Sherlock. How on Earth did you ever figure it out?" I asked sarcastically, rolling my eyes as I move to the kitchen.

"Great ingenuity and wit. Why do you ask, Watson?"

"Fuck off."

"Only if you help me."

I just sigh and throw an apple at her, delighted when it hits her in the back of the head.

"Ah, you bastard! That flippin' hurt!" She snaps, holding her abused head and glares at me.

"That was the point." I reply, putting the kettle on for tea. She throws the apple back and I easily catch it, biting into it just to piss her off more.

She pauses and a thoughtful expression falls across her face. "Wait, so if Allen doesn't top, then you would have had to... Kanda, answer honestly."

"I can't answer something that has no question, Sherlock."

"Silence, Watson. Now, Yuu Kanda, are you a virgin?"

I'd have to make a note not to eat or drink anything next time she showed up at my house, the result was me choking.

"That's your question?" I weezed, coughing some more before I finally managed to spit the apple bits out into the sink.

"Yes it is, now answer."

I couldn't keep all the blush off my face, and from her demonic grin, I knew she'd seen it.

"So you are."

"That's what you got from that?"

"Your not? But-"

"I never said I was one, you just assumed it."

"B-but... No! How can this be? Dammit? How? Why do the heavens hate me?"

I frowned at her. "What the fuck are you flipping out about?"

"My best friend lost his virginity and I wasn't there to congratulate the one who took it for making it out alive!"

"It wasn't taken, I gave it."

"Oh, that's right, you said you were Top. MY BEST FRIEND LOST HIS VIRGINITY AND I WASN'T THERE TO CONGRATULATE THE ONE WHO IT WAS GIVEN TO!"

"Calm the fuck down already. You make it sound like a big deal."

"It IS a big deal! To me at least. Wow, but now that I think about it, it would explain why your so knowledgable in those departments. You speak from experience."

I don't reply, instead walking over to the fridge and pulled out different ingredients for dinner.

"When do I get to know what he looks like?"

"You've already had your fun with twenty questions for today. Thanks for playing, join us again next time."

"Hey, we're going out tonight. The chances of me remembering any of this is very unlikely. Besides, your going on that trip in a few days and who knows how long you'll be gone-"

"Two weeks."

"-so I need to get in as many questions about this Allen Walker as I can."

"Will you stop asking questions if you get your answer?"

"Quite right, Watson."

"My name's not Watson."

"And I'm not Sherlock but you don't see me complaining."

"You just did."

She held up a finger. "Not at all. That was a mere statement of fact."

"If you say so."

"Indeed I do. Now, tell me what he looks like."

I sigh in defeat before walking into my bedroom and grabbing the picture of us and the other four idiots. I examine it for a moment before walking back out and handing it to my friend.

"Is he the one with he white hair?"

"Hn."

She whistles appreciatively. "He's cute."

"He's mine."

"Oh, is big, scary Yuu-chan getting jealous?"

"Not even." I growled, turning away as she continued to look at the picture.

"This girl here is cute, too."

"Set your sights lower."

"Why?"

"Her brother will skin you alive at the mere thoughts going through your head at this very moment."

"You make is sound like I'm thinking perverted things."

"You are thinking perverted things."

She doesn't answer but I can feel her glare burning into the back of my head and smirk. She mutters something that I can't make out and I know she's looking at the picture again.

"You look happy." She says after a few minutes, her voice level, stating the facts.

I just focus on the food preparations and don't answer. Though I can't help but think that I was.

.

.

.

.

"I'm leaving." I say, pulling my coat off the bar's hanger. My friend looks at me in drunken surprise.

"Why?" She asks, her eyes crossing in attempts to focus on me.

"Too noisy." I say as I slip the black wool on.

"Or is it that your lonely? Aww poor Yuu-chan. But don't worry, I'm sure you'll see your bean sprout very soon."

"That makes one of us."

"Have faith, my dear Watson." She says as she pats my shoulder.

I snort and roll my eyes. "Whatever you say, Sherlock."

With that I leave the bar, entrusting her safety to her (hopefully) sober brother. It's still early, somewhat, being only about nine. But it was still late enough to call it a night. She was right, I am lonely, missing you. I don't like feeling this way but I see no remedy that would make this go away. The closest it comes right now is to go home and call you. But the phone keeps ringing and I assume your out. I feel disappointment wash through me and fight to push it down. I'm leaving tomorrow so I won't be able to call you for the next two weeks. The answering machine beeps and I almost end the call.

"Oi, Moyashi. I called and you didn't answer...so I guess I'll try later."

I hesitate for a moment before letting my voice soften ever so slightly.

"I love you, Allen."

And then I hang up and ignore the urge to press redial. It was time to finish packing anyway.

I give a spare key to my aunt, who lives next door. She's more than happy to take care of my plants, having figured out on her own what they mean to me.

"Be careful on your trip. Have fun."

"I will. Thanks auntie."

"No problem, Yuu."

.

.

.

.

It had been the longest two weeks of my life. Why? My phone had no service so I couldn't call you, or even text you. And as it would seem, I should have done both.

"White hair? Did he have a scar running down his face and is kind of short, maybe this high?" I asked my aunt, holding my hand to the relative height close to yours.

She nods. "Yup. Polite, too. Said he was going back to the airport because he didn't know when you were going to return."

"How long ago was this?"

"Ten minutes, maybe fifteen."

I drop my bags where they are and bolt down the stairs and out the door. My taxi is just taking off and I run in front, stopping him. I hop in and tell him to drive to the airport as fast as he can. When I get there, I dump a load of bills on his lap and tell him to keep the change. I'm pretty sure there was at least a hundred dollars there for a forty dollar toll.

I think I'm running fast enough for the security to be wary of but I don't care, I just know I have to find you before it's too late. None of the flights to Europe have left yet but many are only minutes away from departure, some already boarded and set to go.

And then there you are, a blank look on your face as you wait in line to buy tickets.

"Moyashi!" I call, hoping you hear me, and you do. You look up and around and I slow to a walk, breathing hard as I come closer. Then you see me and your face lights up brighter than the sun itself and my breath catches, the simple action of pulling air into my lungs and releasing it. I re-memorize everything, from your messy snow colored hair to your tired looking eyes and your rumbled clothes. And then your running into my arms and I can't help but squeeze you to me tightly, burying my face in your hair and inhaling. I could get high of your scent, so sweet and yet not at the same time. It reminds me of cinnamon hearts.

"Kanda..." You whisper against me. I kiss your forehead and look into your silver eyes. tears stream down your face and I quickly kiss them away.

"Allen..."

You bury yourself back in my chest and I hold you tight against me once more, feeling so complete now that your by my side once more. But people are staring and it's getting annoying so I kiss your forehead to get your attention.

"Come on, Moyashi." I say, tightening my arms when you move to pull away.

"Where are we going?" You ask and I stroke your face.

"My place."

I try to tug you in the direction of the exit but you don't budge, extracting yourself from my arms and walking back to the line. For a moment I'm scared that your still going to leave, but then I see you grab your suitcase and I relax, leading you to the taxi's.

It must not be a busy night because we get the same taxi that I've had the whole day. He gives us a free ride after how much I'd paid and I nod at him in thanks before settling with you in the back seat. You probably wouldn't appreciate me pulling you into my lap so I settle for just pulling you as close as possible. On this you don't complain and are very eager to comply with.

I let a sigh, so content I feel like I could melt. You lean your head against my shoulder and I take hold of your hand, running my lips across your skin, frowning slightly when I feel scabs there. I pull your hand back and examine the wound, my frown growing.

"What happened?" I ask, running my thumb over the rough scabs.

"I punched someone when he didn't get the hint I wasn't interested in him and had a boyfriend." You answer, scratching the back of your head. I grin and can't help but feel pride swell within me.

"Good. But if I ever run into this person I'll do more than punch them. Your my Allen, no one else's."

"I know."

You lean your head back down against my shoulder and sigh contently. I place my head against yours and begin stroking your hair while kissing your forehead.

It isn't long before we reach my apartment and my aunt is waiting outside her door, an amused expression on her face.

"Find what you were looking for?" She asks, holding out her hand.

I can't help but smirk at her, pulling you closer to my side as I take what she has in her hand. "Yup."

She laughs and returns to her apartment and I use the key she handed me to unlock my own, pulling you in by your hand. I don't let you go as I use my free hand to undo my boots and kick them off. I wait as you put down your suitcase and do the same before pulling you to the couch. I sit and begin tugging your hand for you to join me when you straddle me. I don't complain, even as you begin kissing me. I hum and respond with the same eagerness your showing me, kissing the breath out of you. It'd been so long since I'd last had the pleasure of touching you, of feeling you touch me. Your fingers weave through my hair, releasing it from the tie that held it up. I moan as you massage my scalp, finding all the sensitive spots that you hand the last time we were together. Not to be outdone, I slide my hands up your shirt and begin pressing in the places that I remember, rewarded with moans and shivers when I get it right. One of my hands slide up to rest between your shoulder blades and I press you closer to me, even though we're already so close as it was. You moan as I begin re-exploring your mouth, tasting and touching everything within my reach. How I'd survived this long without you and your taste is a mystery even to me.

The need for air forces us apart but I can't stop and quickly kiss my way down your jaw and attach myself to your pulse, sucking and biting, leaving mark after mark. The dark colors are striking against your creamy skin and it's so alluring that I move further down to find more canvas for my art.

"I love you... I love you..." You murmur repeatedly and I moan in reply to your confession. Hearing it in person was so different from hearing it over the phone or in a text.

You press my head closer to your sweet tasting skin and moan my name in a silent plea for something more than what I'm already giving you. I have to fight against the urge to just take you right here but I know I can't, that I have to be gentle with you. I don't want to hurt you and I know if I rush this you will be, so I don't mind showing you my more 'gentle' side.

I sit us up and we move to the bedroom where as quickly undress each other before sliding under the blankets. We touch and feel, explore and taste. Everything about you is just as I remember and it makes it that much more relieving. Your name slips from my lips in a near-silent prayer before we're moving together. Your tight and I can't help but feel proud that I'm the only one who has touched you. I don't want to hurt you, but I struggle to be still as the familiar heat and sensations that only you have ever given me fills me. You plead for me to move and I'm more than happy to oblige. We roll together, moving and sliding together. Our sweat and saliva mixes and it's just so easy to get lost in you that I'm only just able to hold on.

"Ka-ah!-n...da..." You moan and it drives me even further. You don't realize what you do to me when you say my name like that. But it's not what I want you to call me.

"...Aren..." I moan out, trying to voice what's in my head, but the pleasure is too great and it leaves my mind blank of what I was trying to say.

"I told... you before d-didn't I? Call me -hah! - 'Yuu'."

"M'kay... Yuu-oooh..."

"Gods, Aren..." I groan, shuddering against you and I'm so close. I know you are too with how tight your getting against me, bringing the pleasure to even greater heights.

Then the coil snaps and you sigh out my name, too out of breath to do any more. You clench down almost painfully tight around me and it's enough to make me come undone with a low moan.

I feel a tightening elsewhere and suddenly can't breathe as your arms grow tight around me. I cough out your name, trying to get you to let go. You seem to realize how tight your holding me and begin to let go. I gasp in air and brush off your apologies with a quick kiss.

I shift until I've slipped out of you and your lying on my chest with a contented sigh. I smile softly and thread my fingers into your hair.

"I love you, Yuu." You murmur in a sleepy voice.

"I know, and I love you too, my Aren." I reply, though I think your already asleep. I sigh and bury my nose in your hair so I can breathe in your scent as I fall asleep.

It feels like seconds before a pounding is waking me up. I groan and roll over, making you groan as you fall off me. You grab the blankets in and pull them above your head and I know your already sleeping once more. As much as I wish I could join you, I know who's at the door and I know that she won't go away if she knows I'm home. And I know she knows I'm home.

I climb out of bed with an annoyed growl, grabbing my jeans off the floor and slipping into them before walking to the door, grumbling the whole way. I yank it open and glare at the drunk girl standing there with the idiotic grin on her face.

"What the hell do you want?" I snap in Japanese, running a hand through my hair.

"Nothing. Just wanted to see my best friend is all. So Watson, how was the trip?"

"Fine. If that's all you want then please leave."

"What's with the attitude, Grumpy? 'sides, I need some place to crash."

"Go ask someone else."

But despite my words I let her in anyway, not really wanting to throw her into the street in her state. I was getting ready to set her up on the couch when she wanders into the bedroom and flops down. The room was filled with a loud groan an I snicker as she jumps and sits up, poking the form beneath the covers. You mumble something before your arms become visible as you stretch. Next to pop up is your head, nothing visible but your messy white locks. Then you turn your head and glare at me before you realize that there's someone else in the room.

"Uhm... Hi?" You say, switching to Japanese.

"Hi." My friend replies, tilting her head. "Your Allen, right?"

"Yes, and you are...?"

"I'm just a nameless friend of Kanda's."

You give me a sharp look and I shrug, rolling my eyes.

"You know, Allen, it's a pleasure to finally meet you."

Allen smiled politely. "It's nice to meet you, too."

**Why do I not name the other characters? well, I simply did not want to go look at some names. that and I had no internet and didn't want to use something that is much to over used... Please review.**


End file.
